earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Ember Bronzehawk
Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Paladin =Basic Information= *Full Name: Ember V. Bronzehawk. *In-Game: Bronzehawk. *Nickname: Ember. *Alignment: Neutral Good/Neutral. *Guild: Scarlet Battalion *Title: Scarlet Knight, Dame of Destruction. *Race: Human *Class: Paladin *Professions: Blacksmith, weaponsmith, and a beggar of sorts. =Physical Description= *Age: Thirty-five. (Ish.) *Sex: Female. *Hair: Dark brown, a bit darker than her chocolate coloured skin, and it goes down her knees, always in a braid. *Eyes: Gray, almost silver. *Weight: It's rude to ask a woman that, but she's a good weight for her height. *Height: Five foot. *Garments/Armor: Look at the picture... *Other: She has one necklaceone, a locket. Her left arm is a lot thinner than her right, pretty much thinner than the rest of her body, really. She keeps it covered under a long sleeve or armour. She has a tattoo on her back of a hawk of sorts. Lots of scars. =Personality= Bronzehawk, as she demands people to call her, is rather gruff, or bitchy. She looks down on all, even if she's shorter than most. The only way to get on her good side, or as close to a good side she has, is to prove yourself in battle to her, mainly sparring. Otherwise... You'll be getting the cold shoulder for a very, very long time. Her good side... You'll just have to find out yourself. =History= Born in a small hamlet in Tirisfal Glades, Bronzehawk ran away at eleven after her father finally caught her, and punished her for wielding a blade. She lived on her own for seven years, becoming a thief. Her skill of fighting grew as she did herself. When she turned eighteen, she was attacked by a trio of bandits, who were far more experienced than her. After scratching up the leader, she ran for it when her wounds were too much for her to handle. She passed out when she thought she was safe from them... She woke up later being tended to by a girl around her age. Ari was her name, and they were in the Scarlet Monastery, where Ari was learning to be a priestess. Bronzehawk decided to stay and learn the ways of the Light, taking the path of a paladin, for she still loved to fight. When Bronzehawk was twenty-five, Ari twenty-seven, they left, having finished their training. Not too soon after that they ran into, litterally, a woman being chased out of her town by an angry mob. Frey was her name, and the reason for being chased out was because the people had found out about her practicing necromancy and other dark arts. Bronzehawk didn't want the woman anywhere near them, but Ari was a kind soul, and allowed Frey to travel with them. Five years later, tragedy struck the three. Frey, her dark powers being a beacon to evil, had been possessed by a demon. Bronzehawk had fought her/it as Ari readied an exorcism, but since neither had ever dealt with a demon before, Bronzehawk was easily overcome. Ari took the death blow meant to Bronzehawk, and with renewed vigor, Bronzehawk killed Frey, causing the demon to leave. She locked her friends' souls away in the dolls she now wears, and wandered the land until she came upon Stormwind...